


Instinct本能（ABO/Superbat)

by ScarletCrush



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 本能, 超蝙
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletCrush/pseuds/ScarletCrush
Summary: Someday, Superman, the outside Alpha was awakened, and it has something to do with his  company Batman. For now, there has a issue needs them both to deal with.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 如果有没见过的设定，那纯属是作者胡诌，大家看的开心就好！

起先是手。

 

克拉克不知道自己是从什么时候起，开始注意布鲁斯的手。

 

或许是当它第一次落在自己身上的时候，隔着柔软的皮质，属于对方的热度毫无预兆地降临，紧接着又蜻蜓点水般地离开。仅仅是一次意外的接触，却让氪星人心中的某个地方觉醒了，阿尔法的目光几乎是遵循本能般地追了上来。

 

视线以刻意放缓的步调攀升，扫过凸显的指节，线条分明的小臂，直至抵达披风的边缘。蝙蝠侠不喜欢展露身体，于是手便成了连接他与外界的媒介——只有当它主动伸出来时，站在对面的人才能窥见一点披风下的风景。

 

“怎么了？”蝙蝠侠留意到了超人怔住的目光，对方的视线不知为何停留在了自己垂在披风外的手上。

 

“没什么。”超人干巴巴地说。

 

意外于自己的声音竟然因为口干而显得有些喑哑，克拉克只能以一个友好的笑容尽量遮掩起被发现的慌乱。所幸的是，蝙蝠侠没有追究，毕竟盯着手看根本说明不了什么。克拉克暗自庆幸布鲁斯没有读心的能力，这才得以让他如此轻易的逃脱。

 

最终，蝙蝠侠只是奇怪地凝视了他一会，便转向了其他的事情。

 

克拉克不由得在心里松了口气，在四下无人的时候才再一次将方才无法见人的臆想放了出来。

 

他看到了布鲁斯骨骼分明的手背，隐藏在黑色的皮革之下，随着指节的曲张而将服帖的手套撑出褶皱。那必定是双十分有力的手，克拉克忍不住开始想象握住它时的触感。

 

温暖，厚实，肌肉匀称，若是分开手掌与他十指相握，必定是一次无与伦比的体验，因为他知道自己的每根手指都将契合地卡进对方的指缝里，而布鲁斯则会在条件反射下不由自主地反握回来。

 

尽管那双蓝色的眼中可能透着不解，但他一定不会推开自己，因为他们是最好的搭档，克拉克深知这一点。可是既然如此，那自己对他存有这种幻想，又是否正常？

 

布鲁斯也是一个阿尔法，虽然鉴于他一贯与任何人都保持距离的作风，布鲁斯留给别人的印象更接近于与情欲绝缘的贝塔，但这种吸引发生在他们之间是奇怪的。两个阿尔法之间理应互相排斥，可偏偏那种想要靠近的冲动却在增强，几乎叫他无法自持。

 

在之后的几天里，克拉克发现自己经常无法入睡。

 

偶然萌发的幻想没有消散，反而愈加清晰起来，开始变本加厉地侵蚀着他的脑海，于无人监管的有意放纵下不断升级，直至在深夜中引来一阵又一阵惹人心猿意马的热潮。

 

他已经不满足于仅仅是握着布鲁斯的手，他想要用力，想象着见到布鲁斯的手被自己攥到发红。

 

他知道布鲁斯对疼痛有着超乎一般人的忍耐力，仅仅是小磕小碰甚至都不会让他皱一下眉头，而克拉克不知出于何种原因很想去挑战那一点，想要看到布鲁斯那张雕塑般毫无波澜的脸，在他的引导之下一点点地脱离控制。

 

他可以通过微动作来感知布鲁斯的思想，推测他的心理。他知道若是自己扣住他不放，那他一定会遭到十分激烈的反抗。

 

布鲁斯将会用力挣扎，甚至怒吼。他的手背会因愤怒而暴起青筋，但是却奈何不了钳制住他的钢铁之躯，最后只得摸向挂在腰间的道具。

 

哦，他的腰，布鲁斯的腰。克拉克从没见过哪个男人能像布鲁斯那样，恰到好处地将道具带卡在腰上。

 

基于较窄的骨盆，男人的腰胯之差永远都达不到女性那样显著的标准，可尽管如此，布鲁斯还是能正正好地将道具带挂住，实在叫人忍不住想要将他的腰带卸下，亲自去丈量一下那是怎样的比例。

 

克拉克打赌自己会摸到不输于他的紧实肌肉，精壮的腰身，还有流畅深邃的背部曲线，即便是穿着制服也难以掩盖......

 

“发生了什么，克拉克？”蝙蝠侠在只有他们两人时叫出了主席的真名，“你最近似乎很难集中注意力。”

 

“我不知道，布鲁斯。”克拉克有些困窘地扶了下额头，将身体转向另一边，巧妙地避开了对方的身影。出于对搭档的尊重，他以前从来没有透视过布鲁斯，甚至连这样想过都没有，但现在，他不确定了。

 

“你知道的。”布鲁斯停顿了一秒，仿佛是故意试探般地向着退避的阿尔法靠近了一步，刻意压低的声线几乎是徘徊在超级听力的耳廓边缘。“不论你有什么问题，都不要瞒着我。”

 

“布鲁斯......”阿尔法烦躁地抬起头，却在对上问询者的目光时哑了火，这该死的小空间里似乎越来越热了。克拉克轻轻地吞咽了一口，尽量放缓自己的语调：“你不明白。”

 

“你......”他试图解释自己的幻想，但才说了一个字便又顿住。他发现自己目光在不自觉地顺着布鲁斯敞开的斗篷向下扫，而对方也注意到了这一点。

 

“你需要离我远点。”仿佛被什么触到了底线，阿尔法突然转过身去，蛮不讲理地下达了要求。

 

身后安静得出奇。克拉克几乎抑制不住自己动用超级听力的冲动，可是又怕结果会让他失望。短短的几秒钟内，成百上千种想法流经大脑的意识区域又迅速地消失。克拉克肯定如果他再不做点什么的话，一定会被淹没自己的呼吸声逼疯。

 

一阵尖刺的滴滴声突然打破了房间里紧张的气氛。

 

“这里是瞭望塔，当前值班人蝙蝠侠。”克拉克听见布鲁斯联通了自己个人终端，仿佛刚刚什么都没发生过一样，他平稳低沉的声音如提前准备好的录音般在身后响起。

 

“蝙蝠侠！”对面传来了一个无比惊喜的声音，“哥谭东区，这边发生了连环杀人案，犯人可能是黑帮的人......我们需要你的帮助！”

 

“我马上就到。”布鲁斯熟练地切断了通讯，一抬头正迎上搭档侧过身，对他投来的关切目光。

 

心跳忽然间毫无预兆地加速了几拍，似乎连主人自己都有些被吓到了。

 

克拉克看见布鲁斯极不自然地挪开了视线，简短地丢下了一句“我们之后再谈”,就消失在了房间里。

 

然而预想中的解脱并没有来临，克拉克觉得自己反而落到了一种更为强烈的焦躁手中。

 

蝙蝠侠在之后的一周内都没有出现，一开始说是在哥谭有私事要处理，后来干脆说身体有恙，短期内都将无法出席。

 

晨会结束的时候，超人听见了绿灯和闪电侠在讨论这件事，的确，像蝙蝠侠这样自律的人竟然会错过联盟会议，确实是很容易惹人好奇。超人为此而不自觉地放慢了自己的步调。

 

“我听说他之前好像受伤了，落入了陷阱什么的，吸了一些毒气......你知道那边的罪犯有多疯狂。”克拉克听见绿灯侠为同僚艰难的工作环境而感慨。

 

“听着很有可能。”闪电侠也表示赞同，但他随后又想到了什么似的，忽然有些神秘地压低了声音，“说起来，你有没有注意到，好像每隔一段时间蝙蝠侠就会缺席一次？”

 

“每隔一段时间？”

 

“对，好像是半年那样。”闪电侠努力回忆到，“似乎每隔半年，他就会缺席那么一两周。”

 

“半年？你确定？”绿灯侠显然没有被好友的言论给说服，“这很可能只是个巧合。”

 

“对，如果半年......这个时间段没有让你想起什么的话。”

 

克拉克屏住了呼吸，他听见绿灯侠发出了一声有意压低的惊呼。

 

“你是说发情期？”绿灯侠难以置信地瞪大了眼镜，可能是答案太出乎意料，以至于他后面的话一时都有些语无伦次， “但我以为我们都是......”

 

“我不是说他。”知道好友的想象力丰富，闪电侠连忙纠正道，“我是说，也许这里有一个发情期需要他去解决。”

 

“额，你指的是......蝙蝠侠有一个欧米伽，到了发情期需要他去解决......”绿灯侠拍了拍脑门，长舒了一口气，“对，这说的通.......”

 

被从自己的想象中解放出来后，年轻的灯侠很快又恢复了八卦的活力：“哇，那他竟然已经有绑定的关系了？我是说，拜托，蝙蝠侠？那个神秘兮兮，跟谁都保持距离的家伙？”

 

“所以说，我才一直保留着这个猜想，嗨！超人？”

 

两人走到门口，忽然发现本应早已离席的人竟然还站在会议室的外面，但是脸色复杂，似乎并没有想要说话的心情。他只是冷冷地扫了他们一眼，什么也没说便飞走了。

 

“真糟糕。”闪电侠尴尬地挠了挠头，“下次再搞这种闲聊，一定要提醒我，找个附近没有超级听力的地方。”

 

绿灯侠看了他一眼，表示赞同道：“肯定如此。”

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

克拉克知道自己其实并没有理由去生气，毕竟是他偷听在先，而且也是他自己决定要听的，那么便没有理由要别人为自己的情绪负责，可他就是控制不了自己，因为他更害怕承认他们的猜想是对的。

布鲁斯是个已经有绑定关系的阿尔法，仔细想想，这句话里的每个词都叫他无法忍受。

不光是性别问题，暗恋的对象还已经属于了别人。这对一个才觉醒不久的阿尔法来说，确实是有点残酷过了头，他甚至都还没学会如何处理自己的感情就已经被判处了死刑。

克拉克不知道自己那天都做了什么，他浑浑噩噩地在哥谭上空盘旋了许久，却不敢降落。他听到了从云层下面传来的声音，有成百上千种，但是太过混乱，对当时的他而言更像是一种折磨。他找不出自己想要听到的那个。

“见鬼，超人！”绿灯侠皱着眉，极力压抑着自己已经溢于言表的厌恶，“把你的信息素收起来！”

正义联盟的英雄们纷纷停下手中的动作，循着某种约定俗成的默契般，保持着二十米以上的距离，将他们的主席围在当中。

超人仿佛刚从某种状态中清醒过来，环顾了一圈周围一片狼藉的战场，再参考同伴们戒备的目光，瞬间便明白了方才发生过什么。

“抱歉。”他愧疚地松开手，让巨大的外星虫子砸落向地面，在废墟中腾起一阵烟尘。他甚至都没留意到那虫子早在落地前就已经被他捏断了气。

成员们面面相觑，目光相接的瞬间又各自叉开，最终还是神奇女侠率先靠了过来。绿灯侠与地面上闪电侠快速地对视了一眼，紧随其后。

“超人，克拉克。”神奇女侠目不转睛地盯着他，小心地调整着自己的语气，似乎是害怕将对方再次带入那种敌我不分的境地里。

“我很抱歉，戴安娜。”超人看穿了她的意图，友人的防备让他更感愧疚，“我只是......似乎一时间......没办法控制自己。”

“我理解。”戴安娜的神情终于有所缓和，克拉克看到她慢慢挺直了身子，走出了防御的姿势。但她马上又蹙起了眉，严肃地看着他：“但你的攻击性太重了，甚至已经影响到了同伴。”

“你那外星信息素散播得整场都是，看起来就像是要连我们也一起端了一样。”哈尔愤愤地控诉道。方才为了阻止失控的阿尔法，他可是真的结结实实地挨上了一拳。

巴里拍了拍他的肩膀，试着缓解气氛：“至少应该庆幸这附近没有什么欧米伽。”

“是不是最近有什么让你压力很大的事情？”戴安娜观察着克拉克的神色，这是超人这周内的第三次失控，也是最严重的一次，严重到他们不得不搞清楚这背后的原因。

克拉克没有回答。周围还有一些英雄守在附近，既没有落下，也没有飞远。他们逆着光注视着他，仿佛是场审判。

“我确定如果蝙蝠侠在的话肯定知道怎么做。”巴里说，“联盟顾问，解决其他人不知道怎么处理的状况，他最擅长的事情之一。”

“偏偏他现在不在这里。”哈尔抱着手臂，略微挑眉，“说起来我好像很久没见到他了，是我的错觉还是蝙蝠侠真的已经缺席了很久？”

有两周了，克拉克在心里回答道。从那一刻起，那些念想对他大脑的折磨就没停止过。

他也无法告诉戴安娜原因。令他羞于启齿的是，方才让所有人色变的失控不过是他又一次想起了让他变成这样的始作俑者......想到了他或许正在某个地方，在他的蝙蝠洞里，与另一个人在一起......而那个人享有他全部的注意和关心，甚至还能让他丢下整个正义联盟来陪他......

这些都是让他控制不住自己的原因，哪怕现在在清醒的状态下回想，都还能体会到一丝未完全消散的愤怒。

“几乎两个星期了。”戴安娜的声音不禁有些担忧起来，“他从来都没有缺席过这么久过。”

她回头与身后的两人对视了一眼，从眼神里得知他们也没有结果。

“听着。”戴安娜盯住同样凝神蹙眉的克拉克，她只当他还沉浸在方才失控的愧疚里，“我相信其他人对此也不会有什么异议。”

“在解决你的信息素失控前，你将被剥夺联盟主席的权力，直到你确保能控制住自己为止。”

“而现在，我需要你立刻去哥谭，去找蝙蝠侠，让他帮你解决这个问题，顺便也去搞清楚，他发生了什么。记住，联盟不能同时失去主席与顾问太久，要尽快解决完回来。”

克拉克不置可否地点了点头。

在过去的一周里，他不知曾在深夜里造访过韦恩庄园多少次，每次都只能躲在夜色中，遥远地注视着那座灯火不熄的古老建筑。他的心上人就在里面，但他不敢去听，也不敢去看，生怕捕捉到一丁点另一个人存在的痕迹。

对布鲁斯的想念折磨得他彻夜难眠，可是一旦靠近，那天偷听到的谈话又会在他耳边响起，提醒着他，布鲁斯已经属于别人。现在这份感情造成的影响已经不止是他个人，或许，也该是时候做一个了断了。

克拉克无望地想，不论怎样，他需要立刻见到他。

哥谭郊区。

占地几十亩的私人庄园在苍翠的林木中形成了一道天然风景线，宏伟而醒目，但是没人能想到在这样恢弘的建筑下竟然藏了个打造的严丝合缝的“牢笼”。

昏暗的洞穴内，硕大的显示屏上闪烁着微弱的光，一通留言正在兀自播放着，总控制台前的椅子上空空如也。

“总之，情况就是这样，克拉克应该很快就会来拜访，我相信你会有办法解决掉他的信息素失控症，以及联盟的其他人都再盼着你们早日回来——”

还没等女声说完，一只手便通过远程遥控关掉了录音。

“信息素失控症......来的真是时候。”

一个身影从阴影中艰难地撑起身，似乎遭受了很大的磨难，曾经健硕的身体虽然模子还在，但神却已经“痩脱了型”。

他摇摇晃晃地从靡乱的床铺里爬出来，落地的脚尖拨开七八只已经空了的针管，每走一步都难以自持地喘息，谁能想到这会是在外面令罪犯闻风丧胆的蝙蝠侠？

在消失的两周内，他躲在无人知晓的蝙蝠洞里，被抑制剂折磨得精疲力竭，一切都源于一件他一开始就决定对所有人隐瞒的事——蝙蝠侠其实是一个没有被标记过欧米伽。

屏幕上亮了亮，显示有新录音抵达，高于上条录音的权限使得它在湿热的洞穴内自动播放起来：“布鲁斯老爷，肯特先生来了。”苍老有力的男音在此稍做停顿，“您的状况怎么样？是否要见他？”

布鲁斯勉强让自己坐到主控台前，微光映亮了他潮红的脸，还有汗湿的身体。状况怎样？自从使用制剂以来，从没有被反噬的这样严重过。

当然，也从没有一个欧米伽坚持这么久过。

其实从一开始，每个决定使用抑制剂的欧米伽就都知道，产生抗体，被欲望反噬是早晚的事。总有一天，曾经逃避过的都会重现在他们身上，并且加倍返还，唯一的解法只有尽早找到合适的阿尔法来结束这场与天性作对的苦难。

或者他们也可以死撑，直到某次发情期到来，抑制剂彻底失效。于是可怜的欧米伽便会失去自我，变成一个公开的信息素爆炸源，这样的后果无疑会相当悲惨。但问题是布鲁斯哪一条都不想选择。

“该死的氪星人。”布鲁斯在神志不清的边缘小声地嘟囔道。要知道他变成这个样子，可是和现在站在他门前，等着他救助的蓝大个脱不了干系。

第一次崩溃出现在两周前，就是他刚刚离开瞭望塔的时候。他几乎是脚跟发软地把自己扔进蝙蝠车里，像个瘾君子一样为自己注射了抑制剂，借此以匆忙打住提前爆发的发情期。

可还没等他琢磨明白，这是否与他离开时所见到的最后一个人有关，才刚过去了一周，那股熟悉的热潮便去而复返，几乎让他连路都没法走，回去的日期也因此而一拖再拖。

随后，他又发现了更绝望的事，这场漫长的发情期似乎无法停止，而抑制剂的有效期却越来越短，甚至让他到了连门都没发出的地步。

他只能把自己关在蝙蝠洞里，企图靠意志来熬过去，然而热潮让他几乎无法思考。不知过了多久，布鲁斯发现自己的脑子里便都是和性有关的内容了。

今天早上，他为自己打了倒数第二支抑制剂。他本来决定如果过了今天还是毫无办法，那他或许就会放弃抵抗，随便让阿福去给他找一个阿尔法——付过钱就可以闭嘴走人的那种，然后就当作什么也没发生过，第二天便让蝙蝠侠返回联盟。

现在倒好。

布鲁斯软摊在椅子上，凭着记忆又摸出了一只针管，对准自己的小臂扎了进去——

十分钟后。

穿着整洁的管家将听筒挂回原位，然后转过身，对着身后的拜访者谦和有礼地请道：“请进，肯特先生，布鲁斯老爷已经准备好接待您了。”


	3. Chapter 3

任何不需要通过学习，模拟，训练就能轻而易举获取的能力，人们将此称之为动物的本能。就像织布鸟天生便懂得使用高韧度的草叶与羽毛筑巢一样，一个足够强壮的阿尔法也天生便懂得如何捕获自己的欧米伽。

克拉克从踏进洞穴的第一步就察觉到了不对，虽然没有见到臆想中的另一个人，但是洞穴里明显留下了不一般的痕迹。

空气太冷了，排气扇在远处的黑暗里嗡嗡地转个不停，克拉克不明白布鲁斯为什么要在这样并不炎热的环境下，把洞里的排气扇全部打开。

他继续往里走，目光扫过地板和陈设。他先前来过蝙蝠洞几次，此时却总觉得能看清的空间变小了一些。

或许是灯光作祟，又或许仅仅是神经过敏，第二性征的觉醒，为他的感官与思维都带来了某种程度上的提升。一种莫名的直觉在提醒着他，布鲁斯绝对没有坦诚以待。

“看看你干了什么好事。”

一个熟悉的声音在总控制台前响起，克拉克应声抬头，正中的屏幕上正播放着一段从远处拍摄的录像。一个人影冲进了大团外星虫子组成的黑云里，不消片刻便将黑云驱散，但是事情却没有随之结束。

人影仿佛沉浸在另一个世界里，并不知道自己已经完成了任务，他狠狠地将虫子的尸体丢了出去，画面外立刻传来大片建筑物倒塌的声音。

一只手在这里按下了暂停，人影被定格在了回头的那刻，清楚地露出了胸口的“S”标志。

“解释一下？”

坐在椅子里的人终于朝背后转了过来，还是那身熟悉的蝙蝠装，在寡淡的背景光下看着十分疏离。

“我失去了控制，我很抱歉。”克拉克的眉头不自觉地收紧。布鲁斯的反应不是他想要的，某种情绪在他的胸腔里升腾，连带着也让这个道歉听起来不够真心实意。

“戴安娜说你有信息素控制问题，但说实在的，我没想到你会如此。”蝙蝠侠的声音听起来平板毫无起伏，虽然并无苛责，但也没有想要深入讲下去的意思。他伸手摸向工作台，有一只试剂被提前放在了那里。

“这是个人适应问题，恐怕我也没有更多办法，如果你学不会控制它，就抑制它。”他冲身后的人伸出手，等着对方接过。

克拉克只是瞥了一眼那根充溢着淡黄色液体的针筒，目光便重新回到了拿着它的人身上：“你这是在打发我走吗，布鲁斯。”

蝙蝠侠皱起眉：“你说什么？”

“我知道这是信息素抑制剂，用来防止阿尔法或者欧米伽失控，但是也只能起到一时的作用，根本就是没有办法时的办法.......”语气逐渐激动起来的阿尔法忽然话锋一转，“所以在你外出的时候，也会给你的欧米伽注射这种东西吗？防止他需要你，而你不在他身边？”

“我不知道你在说什么。”蝙蝠侠冲他低吼道，不知是不是错觉，周围的空气似乎又开始燥热起来了。他的目光流连在那只针管上，那正是他手中的最后一只试剂，而他原本想留给自己用的，“现在拿上这只抑制剂离开，之后我会再联系你。”

“布鲁斯，你这两周究竟在忙什么？“克拉克站在原地没动，像是为自己两周内所遭受的折磨找到了发泄口，他居高临下地审视着布鲁斯，欣赏他的冷静逐渐陷落。

“为什么不把你的欧米伽带出来让我见一见？为什么要藏着他？你明知道这种关系需要向联盟报告，就像史蒂夫与戴安娜！”

“够了，克拉克！”蝙蝠侠终于忍无可忍，“你不知道你在说什么！”

“我知道。”超人忽然冷笑了一声，“这些打开的通风扇，故意关闭的灯光，在我来之前发生了什么，你真的想要我说出来吗？”

他盯着布鲁斯一字一顿地说：“我闻到了欧米伽的气息。”

这句话成功将蝙蝠侠钉在了原地。

欧米伽的气息......不，不会是他没处理干净。

对方一句话搅得布鲁斯心乱如麻，大脑在心跳的轰鸣中超速运转。随即，他瞪大了双眼，意识到了一个令他几乎呼吸停止的事实——他注射的“阻断”正在失效。

在试剂缺少的情况下，为了争取时间，有条件的欧米伽会将试剂提纯，再稀释制成能顶一时之用的“阻断剂”。但是不同于正式的抑制剂，经过高倍稀释的阻断自然也只能打断一时，用不了多久就会被身体代谢出来，让信息素再次爆发。

基于状况的优先级，布鲁斯自认为就算他信息素失控了也能藏在蝙蝠洞里不出去祸害别人，但超人可就不一样了，这也是他决定把抑制剂给对方的原因，可是谁想到这家伙的第二性征觉醒后居然会变得这么难缠？

“你需要赶紧离开。”

蝙蝠侠忽然硬将试剂塞到了超人手里，避过了对方的目光，直接往灯光照不到的黑暗里钻去。

“等等。”

钢铁之躯及时扣住了他，两人目光短暂相接，对方先是困惑地盯了他几秒，随后露出了一个绕有深意的微笑。

布鲁斯的心彻底沉到了湖底。

他敢肯定，超人已经知道了，他知道了他费尽心机想要掩藏的秘密。

“我还没有告诉你，我真正的问题是什么。”克拉克已经彻底冷静下来，他不慌不忙地拉着布鲁斯，想让他转过身，如刀斧阔凿出来的坚毅面容友好地瞧着他，视线扫过微张的唇，“我做了调查，第二性征的觉醒并不是必然的，需要信息素的刺激才可以。”

“那意思是说，如果我遇见了一个人，那个人令我觉得心动，那么身体内产生信息素的腺体就会被激活，第二性征也会由此而觉醒。但刚觉醒的人往往还没有控制信息素的经验，因此就会造成混乱。其实不必动用抑制剂，要解决这一点还有个非常简单的方法，就是找到那个引他心动的人。”

克拉克故意去追布鲁斯的目光：“我相信这些理论的东西你比我要更加清楚，对吗？

见对方只是一个劲地躲闪，阿尔法干脆钳住对方的两只手，将人半推半就地抵在操作台上：“我可以直接告诉你，让我觉醒的不是别人......”

雄厚的信息素难以抗拒地压了下来，布鲁斯几乎是绝望地闭上了眼睛。阿尔法充满磁性的声音在他耳边呢喃道：“布鲁斯，那个人就是你啊。”


	4. Chapter 4

有将近一分钟的时间，布鲁斯什么也没感觉到。他太紧张了，从没有被任何一个阿尔法这样接近过，在信息素的威压下几乎忘记了呼吸。

 

掠食者慢慢靠近，试探着吻了吻猎物的唇，在嘴唇相触的那刻，明显感觉到怀里的身体一震。

 

一个念头针扎似的戳进了脑海，布鲁斯知道自己完了，有什么东西已经改变。他清醒地意识到，此刻过去，他将与过去的自己永远不同，但自尊却还想让他继续负隅顽抗。

 

阿尔法很高兴猎物再度活了过来，毕竟没有什么比挣扎更能让狩猎者兴奋，布鲁斯越是躲闪，他便吻得愈加用力。封闭的小空间里激荡起了一阵物品掉落的声响，可惜唯二的两个人都无暇去理。

 

“你看，这里确实有一个欧米伽，也确实有一个发情期需要处理。”尝够了甜头的阿尔法终于放过布鲁斯。他没费什么力气便除去了他的头套，随即收获了一个意料之内的凶恶眼神。

 

布鲁斯冷冷地瞪着他，漂亮的瞳孔折射着愤怒与不甘，但隐藏在更深处的，是对丧失掌控的恐惧。他看见克拉克脸上玩味的神情消失了，瞧向他的目光一如沉入海平面的落日，让他清楚地明白，对于即将发生的事，他已经无力去阻止。

 

他被人拉到跟前，两具身体贴得毫无距离。布鲁斯能感觉到克拉克的手探入了他的披风，然后向上，顺着脊背的曲线找到了顶端的暗扣。

 

随着拉链滑开，信息素从被扯开的领口大肆溢出，这对任何一个阿尔法来说都是难以抗拒的刺激。克拉克同样无法自持地沉醉于其中，贪婪地摄取着欧米伽的气息，转而将热气喷洒在对方的脖颈上。布鲁斯听见他以含混不清的语调呢喃道：“我会帮你处理好的。”

 

不再抵抗的布鲁斯很快就扒光，他的身体确实如克拉克所幻想中的一样，拥有一种强健的美丽，但之中还隐藏着阿尔法没预料到的惊喜。在发现他穿的是与制服同色的丁字裤的时候，阿尔法先是意外地愣了愣，随后特意用拇指挑起丁字裤的边缘，冲欧米伽露出了一个意味深长的笑容。

 

布鲁斯难堪地别过脸，但马上便感觉到了那根抵着他的东西狠狠地“惩罚”了他。才觉醒不久的阿尔法进步神速，很快就学会了“威胁”欧米伽的方法，他很满意于布鲁斯合拢了腿，实际上却是更紧地夹住了他的胯。

 

台面的东西已经被扫空了，布鲁斯望着铺洒下来的顶光，感觉自己就像是躺上了解剖台的实验体，被以目光铸成的手术刀追逐，自己的一切都在克拉克的掌控中，身体下意识地随着游走而过的手掌颤抖。

 

为了抚慰欧米伽的紧张，克拉克俯下身，用亲吻去化解他的防备与恐惧，右手却朝着大敞的双腿间摸去。

 

“别......”刚刚有所松懈的欧米伽猛然睁开了眼睛，伸手去追入侵者的手臂。

 

克拉克及时压住了他，用体重迫使他躺回台面：“别动。”他盯着布鲁斯的眼睛，充满蛊惑性地说道，“交给我。”

 

布鲁斯当真不动了，他看着阿尔法滚动的喉结，从吞咽声里听出了自己的命运。

 

宽厚的手掌顺着腹肌一路下滑，抚慰过已经抬头的私处，到达了从未有人碰触的入口。克拉克试探着伸出手指，虽然他很想直接进入正题，但是他知道如果跳过这步的话，布鲁斯一定会受伤。

 

无人造访过的小洞在专注的目光下羞涩地翕合，克拉克知道那里面肯定早就已经湿得一塌糊涂。

 

“放松。”他命令道，同时用沾染体液的手指向里面揉去......

 

布鲁斯实在太紧了，尽管克拉克已经尽可能地让自己温柔，欧米伽还是在他每个试图进入的瞬间痛呼出声。这实在是一种折磨，阿尔法用余光瞥见了欧米伽扒着操作台边缘的手背崩出了青筋。

 

“看来我们应该换一种姿势。”

 

他思考了一会，然后将布鲁斯从冰冷的台面上抱了起来，令对方本能地扒住他的背，然后拉过操作台前的那只椅子坐下，让布鲁斯以跪姿跪在他的身上。

 

欧米伽瞬间明白了他的想法，于是屏住呼吸向下看去，正好看到克拉克拉开了裤链，释放出了那头抵着他的野兽。

 

该死，欧米伽在过速的心跳声里骂道，这种尺寸竟然要进入他的身体里......他会被撕裂的。然而奇怪的是，紧张的背后还有一种隐秘的兴奋在鼓噪着他，布鲁斯几乎要控制不住自己的双腿瘫软下去。

 

克拉克十分满意自己对欧米伽造成的震慑，趁对方还没有改变主意，及时以亲吻夺取了布鲁斯的注意力。

 

虽然有着花花公子这一层掩饰，但布鲁斯从没有经历过这样热切的亲吻。他失去了主动权，被比自己小的人箍在怀里，被追逐，被压制，任由对方毫无节制的索取，可是这感觉竟然没有很糟。

 

他了解克拉克，他们两人曾共同出生入死，即便现在关系产生变化，但内心深处他还是保持着对克拉克信任，他知道对方绝不会伤害他。

 

他是安全的。这个想法逐渐解开了欧米伽的束缚，让他开始在这场情事里做出回应，若是有面镜子在这里，他便能知道自己已经红透了耳根。可惜他现在被吻得晕头转向，根本无暇去思考，也根本没意识到，欧米伽对欢愉上瘾的本性正在觉醒。

 

禁锢住他的手没有闲着，克拉克向下探去，自然而然地抓住了扭动的臀部。宽大的手掌毫不客气的揉搓着那两坨软肉，然后不动声色地向两边掰去。

 

欧米伽的身体忽然明显地颤抖了一下，身下的野兽不知什么时候也找上了他最为私密的地方。克拉克以箍住欧米伽的双手拉着他往下坐，迫使他叉开大腿，用硬挺的性器磨蹭着被强硬分开的股缝。

 

欧米伽终于出声了，但脱口而出的拒绝怎么听都更像是邀请。

 

克拉克将他按向自己，急不可耐地吻上胸口，以同样的热情吮吸着挺立的乳尖。布鲁斯的胸很大，但不是女性的那种大，它们一点也不柔软，但偏偏就是这么合他的胃口。他喜欢布鲁斯坚毅的性子，还有同样强健的身体，毕竟也只有这样的身体才可以让他放心地摧残与掠夺。

 

微仰起头，克拉克看见布鲁斯因他而潮红的脸，他乐于见到这种改变。在外面，他可以是拒人千里冷漠无情的蝙蝠侠，但在他面前......他要破开他的铠甲，刺穿他的伪装，逼他流露出与本性相符的欲望与浪荡。

 

这些与人欲相关的时刻，他要布鲁斯全部都属于他。

 

已经上头的阿尔法埋在欧米伽的胸口，发出一阵低沉的笑声。有那么一个瞬间，他突然好奇到，此刻正在他怀里扭动的欧米伽，是否也曾像现在一样，在过去那些被情欲折磨的夜晚，趴在床上，翘起屁股，自己抚慰自己。那样的画面一定是人间仅有，他敢说没有一个阿尔法可以受得了那种刺激。

 

然而布鲁斯并不知道自己被置放进了阿尔法的肮脏幻想里，他根本无暇顾及其他，因为他此刻有一个难题要处理。

 

他被困在了一个巧妙的位置上，阿尔法钢铁般的臂膀紧箍着他的腰，不让他逃离，同时又用远胜于他的力量迫使着他往下坐。如果他顺了他的意，那他就会被送入那头布满青筋的野兽口中，可若是翘起屁股向后躲，阿尔法的手指又等在那里。

 

无处可逃的欧米伽这才明白对方的险恶用心，但是已经来不及了。他只能抱住阿尔法的头，努力不让自己的呻吟惹得对方更加兴奋。

 

一根，两根......

 

插入穴口的手指终于小幅度地抽动起来，欧米伽本能地想要夹紧身体，这让两个人都不太好过。为了分散精力，克拉克不得不为他空闲的双手找点事做。

 

他迫使布鲁斯坐得更低，空出一只手引导他握住那头抵在他身下的巨兽。布鲁斯知道克拉克的意思，两个人眼神汇聚的瞬间便将对方的想法看了个通透。他只能尽力去套弄，配合着身后正插在他屁股里的手指，用一样的频率前后滑动，感觉到柱身前端溢出的液体不断地粘在他身上，而这还仅仅是个开始。

 

两个人的前额都已经汗湿，在重力下自然而然地靠在了一起，以相同的频率喘息。当克拉克抬起眼，而布鲁斯正好向下望的时候，他知道是时候了。

 

心跳猛然加速，克拉克一个挺身站了起来，几步将布鲁斯压倒在了操作台上。眼前一阵天旋地转，倒地的椅子在身后发出了一声巨响。欧米伽惊恐地瞪大了眼睛：“等.......”

 

“不能再等了。”阿尔法喘着粗气打断道，尽管他眼中流露出心疼的神色，但他已经做出了决定，“忍着点。”

 

布鲁斯倒吸了一口气，眼睁睁地看着阿尔法抬高他的大腿，将老二送了进来。

 


	5. Chapter 5

欢愉消散得悄无声息，昏暗的洞穴里响起了一声痛苦的闷哼。

布鲁斯微仰着头，露出修长的脖颈曲线，而他紧扣桌沿的手指关节处一片青白。阿尔法已经进来了，用蛮力撑开了欧米伽未经人事的穴口，同时也驱散了所有摄魂夺魄的快感，然而始作俑者却好像无知觉似的，还在继续往前推进，每一寸都进得如此艰难。疼痛感几乎令布鲁斯无法忍受。

身体下意识地进入了应激状态，布鲁斯一边命令自己调整呼吸，一边感受到了一种难以言喻的心情从四肢百骸里渗透出来，淤积在胸口。

他不知道克拉克有没有看出来这是他的第一次——第一次与一个阿尔法正式结合，第一次将自己完全地交到另一个人手中。这是他第一次毫无保留地交出自己，但阿尔法的莽撞却让他觉得这是个错误。

从很早以前，第二性征才觉醒的时候，布鲁斯就发现自己没办法建立起一段长期关系。父母的死让他对企图走进他生活的外人敬而远之，而后的种种更是让他变成了联盟里出名的信任困难。

毕竟在哥谭这种地方，出去倒回垃圾都得留上八个心眼，更别说是三天两头就得和阿卡姆搞一次友情会晤的蝙蝠侠了。掰着指头算算，布鲁斯一共能信任的就那么几人，再交叉筛选一下，可以成为伴侣的几乎等同于没有，这也是他从第一次发情期来临就决定隐藏自己，为自己注射抑制剂的原因。可是，尽管他从很早前就不再对亲密关系抱有期望，也不代表着他的第一次就可以进行得如此随意。

时间与增长的年岁确实改变了他的一些看法，甚至克拉克的出现也为他幽居多年的黑暗辟开了一束亮光。他试着不像以前那样防备，尽量打开锈迹斑驳的心扉，从里面掏出点什么塞到别人手中。只是，交出去的越多，自己所保留的就越少。到了现在，身体便是他为数不多的留存之一，甚至也可以说是他作为一个欧米伽所保留的最隐秘的东西。虽然他永远也不会说出来，但内心深处，他会希望那个能与他分享的人是特别的。

他会将欧米伽最私密的东西好好珍惜，不会粗暴的对待。至少不该像今晚一样。

布鲁斯停顿了几秒才终于鼓起勇气去面对眼前的场景，他艰难地抬起后仰的头，觉得眼眶有些发热。这该死的发情期，还有因为抑制剂所导致的信息素紊乱，布鲁斯说不清这究竟是因为疼痛所引发的生理性泪水，还是他真的从心里感到了委屈。

“布鲁斯......”

眼帘方才垂下，阿尔法伴着懊悔的惊讶目光便撞进了欧米伽眼里。

克拉克仍然维持着手擎膝弯的姿势，把难以置信的目光从两人结合的地方拔出来，小心翼翼地柔声问道：“这是不是你的第一次.......？”

他刚刚被欲望逼红了眼，知道布鲁斯足够湿润便着急要往里闯，直到鼻腔里捕捉到了血的气息才停下来。一抬起头，漂亮的潮红色皆以褪去，欧米伽正怨恨地瞧着自己，把软弱都咬碎在紧闭的牙关里。

愧疚感瞬间涌上心头，克拉克试着退出来一点，附身去拥抱浑身僵硬的欧米伽。

“滚。”布鲁斯低吼道。他拿出了最凶恶的姿态来面对克拉克，躲开他的亲吻，但是却没有反抗他的拥抱。

克拉克没有退缩。

“我很抱歉。”他呢喃着，继续俯下身，将吻印在欧米伽发红的眼眶上，不住地用宽厚的掌心抚摸布鲁斯僵直的后背。

胸腔里淤积的不明心情就这么悄无声息地散了，布鲁斯恨自己竟然会如此轻易地原谅了对方，当氪星人的吻再次滑过鼻梁找到他的唇时，他没有拒绝。克拉克的体温融化了附着在他身上的坚冰，令冻结的血液重温，在这个绵长而温柔的吻中，氤氲的水汽终于汇成水滴，从欧米伽晕湿的眼角流了出来。

“准备好了吗？”两人额头相抵，克拉克的目光汇聚于布鲁斯苍白的脸上，表明自己在获得欧米伽的允许前都不会再采取任何行动。

布鲁斯沉默地审视了他一会，轻轻地点了点头。

后穴里东西终于缓缓动了起来，就像他的主人那般小心翼翼。布鲁斯微合着眼，发出了一声幽微的喟叹，起伏的呼吸终于渐渐平稳。克拉克将他额前的碎发向后扫去，用另一只手撑着身体，将细碎的吻印在布鲁斯眉间，直到听见身下再次响起断断续续的呻吟声。

由于害怕弄痛欧米伽，阿尔法一直保持着慢出浅送的频率，耐心地等着布鲁斯适应自己，但他实际上早已憋得快要爆炸了。

“布鲁斯？”阿尔法啄了啄身下人的唇角，用喑哑的嗓音呼唤着他。

对方慵懒地应了一声，慢慢睁开了眼睛。

该死。当布鲁斯的眼睛扫上来的时候，克拉克几乎控制不住自己再次全力掠夺他，可偏偏欧米伽有恃无恐，甚至伸出一只手为他散落在前额的碎发做了同样的事。

“做吧。”欧米伽忽然极其正式地看着克拉克说道，见对方像是被镇住了，竟然一时没有反应，还干脆直接将对方拉向自己，将一个湿热的吻送了上去。

克拉克是真的有些懵，这场情事从一开始就是他在主动，而布鲁斯则是半推半就的状态。但此刻，情况逆转了，他仿佛忽然之间获得了老天的眷顾，他的欧米伽张开了嘴，用手攀住他的肩膀，长腿缠上了他的后腰，开始全心全意地回应起他，幸运降临得几乎有点匪夷所思。他甚至都没留意到主动权在他发呆的间隙里瞬间回到了布鲁斯手中。

“让我看看你都能做些什么。”他冲克拉克露出了一个哥谭宝贝式的微笑，不怀好意地盯着他，“童，子，军。”

阿尔法的眼中闪过一丝锐利的光芒。布鲁斯还没来得及再出声，便瞬间感觉到后穴里的东西加大了抽送的频率，一下一下用起力来，每一次都直达肠道的深处。

他被顶得想要弓起身，但阿尔法雄壮的身躯像堵墙一样挡在跟前。克拉克强硬地掰开了他扶住桌沿的手，迫使他与自己十指相握，交扣于头顶。两人之间的呼吸再次变得急促，肾上腺素疯狂上涌，蛰伏的危险感电流般地窜遍全身。克拉克贴近他的耳廓，用近乎冷酷无情的语调地冲他说道：“布鲁斯，这是你自找的。”

竟然胆敢质疑他的能力，克拉克发誓会让欧米伽付出代价。

时间差不多到了后半夜，真正的掠夺现在才要开始。

布鲁斯的穴道已经在先前的耐心开垦中被差不多操开了，这让克拉克挺进得更加肆无忌惮。克拉克发现他其实有很多种办法让布鲁斯叫出声，而其中最有效的一种是羞辱。他会故意去冲撞布鲁斯的大腿根，让耻毛直接扎在欧米伽娇嫩的屁股上，欧米伽会因此不满地瞪向他，这时候克拉克便会直白地询问这样是否让布鲁斯更加兴奋。

实际上，水声已经代替了回答，越来越润滑的甬道早就证明了布鲁斯喜欢这个。于是欧米伽便在越来越快的顶弄中一边否认，一边被操出更多的呻吟。

克拉克渐渐松开了一只擎住欧米伽的手，流连到胸部附近，开始用力的揉捏，用指腹刮蹭着挺立的乳头，感觉到欧米伽为此而将后穴夹得更紧。他故意忽略了欧米伽的男性部分，反而着力于那些会令布鲁斯羞于启齿的部位。他大力地抓着他的胸，一边刺激着乳尖，一边将它们推聚成自己想看的形状，这是他身为主宰者的权利，让欧米伽的身体尽情地为他提供欢愉。

当他碰到某个点的时候，布鲁斯忽然绷紧了小腹，直挺挺地弓起了身子。

“舒服吗？”

克拉克一边问他，一边放缓了抽插的频率。他观察着布鲁斯的脸色，故意挺起腰，缓慢地磨蹭过甬道，只在最深处停留，仿佛要确保冠状头部上的每一寸皮肤都精确地磨过那个点一样。

布鲁斯难耐地缩着身子，在被碰到那个点时全身剧烈地颤抖。快感一波散去一波又来，像酷刑般反复灼烧着他的理智，可克拉克就是不肯给他个痛快。

“求我。”阿尔法喘着粗气引诱他，“求我，布鲁斯，这样我就让你更舒服。”

 

“......不。”布鲁斯艰难地拒绝了，基于他的理智还有一些，所以他十分满意地看到了阿尔法气急败坏的样子。

“坏孩子。”克拉克冷冷地说道。

他猛然抽出了自己，将布鲁斯从台面上拽了下来，强迫他转过身，趴在他的面前。布鲁斯踉跄着撑住自己，洞穴里四溢的冷风几乎叫他没办法伸直双腿。

克拉克俯下身，用指腹磨蹭着暴露在他面前的穴口。仿佛感受到了熟悉的气息，穴口害怕地翕合，转而又试探着对入侵者讨好地张开嘴。

一根，两根，三根......

克拉克一手按住布鲁斯的腰，一手缓慢地抽送。这次反了过来，刚刚享受过庞然大物的穴口展露出了明显的意犹未尽。克拉克知道布鲁斯在想什么，仅用手指是不够的，他还想要更多。

克拉克强迫自己再次找回耐心，以好整以暇的态度调侃着他，看着他为自己的抽送而颤抖：“这么些年，你会自己帮自己解决需求吗？”

“但这些都不够，是不是？”

“欧米伽渴望的是被插入，被征服，被阿尔法按住双腿，被干到抽搐，浑身发抖。像现在这样，只用手指根本就满足不了你。”

布鲁斯一直忍住没有出声，直到一个响亮的巴掌落下，让臀肉在空气里大大咧咧地晃荡起来。克拉克满意地看到布鲁斯为此而挺直后背，后穴变得更加湿润。

“布鲁斯，当你主动吻我的时候，你在想什么？你想要的是什么？为什么不承认自己真正想要的就是这些？”阿尔法继续蛊惑着猎物，他知道自己已经站在了成功的边缘，用不了多久，他就能看到布鲁斯为性疯狂的样子，一想到这里便令他激动不已。

“我......”

一个音节终于布鲁斯的嘴里吐了出来。可怜的欧米伽已经快被折磨到精疲力竭，声音细如蚊呐，于是阿尔法不满地将手指往前送了一下，缓慢地滑过那个令欧米伽疯狂的位置。随即，布鲁斯就像是被电到了一般缩了缩身子。

“我想......”欧米伽的声音终于大了起来，“我想要......”

“想要什么？”阿尔法耐心地旋转着手指。

“想要被干。”欧米伽将头埋在臂弯里。阿尔法的步步紧逼，以及灼烧的情欲终于逼得他抛下自尊，破罐破摔地嚷了出来，“想要你发泄在我身上.......不留余地！”

“好孩子。”

手指从后穴里撤出，他被拉进了一个有力的臂弯里。获得短暂喘息的后穴再次被那根炙热的肉刃填满，但这次，不再逃避的欧米伽发出了一声长长的，满足的叹息。

克拉克抱着他重新坐回了椅子上，甚至惊讶于欧米伽有如突破了某种禁制般，甚至开始主动骑他自己摇晃起来。逆光看去，布鲁斯的手虚搭在克拉克肩上，眼中透着一种迷离的色彩。哥谭宝贝果然名不虚传，如果布鲁斯拿出全力想要勾引谁，那不论是阿尔法还是贝塔，都一定逃不过为他疯狂的命运。

一想到这里，克拉克难以抑制地变得再次焦躁。他把布鲁斯放到台面上，紧接着又似乎觉得不够尽兴，干脆将人直接压在了地板上。他让布鲁斯高高地翘起臀部，而自己则抓着臀肉急切而粗鲁地操他。布鲁斯十分配合，对身后的每一次顶弄都尽全力迎接，做出各种动作让克拉克能够挺进到最深。他们两个不愧是合作过多年的搭档，仅仅一个眼神就足够令对方心领神会，而此时，他们都只想要一样东西，那就是性。

接下来的时间里两人不再交流，让洞穴里充斥浪荡萎靡的低喊。他们像动物一样激烈地渴求彼此，比任何时候都遵从于阿尔法与欧米伽的本性，将整个洞穴折腾得一片狼藉。

“布鲁斯，我这就给你想要的。”

最终，当阿尔法终于结束了漫长的射精之后，欧米伽抽搐着倒在了地上，发出了一声软顺的低呼。

克拉克把人抱了起来，亲密地磨蹭着欧米伽的颈肩。他的目光扫过布鲁斯后颈的结合腺，当高潮逐渐褪去，那个突起的腺体便会渐渐消退。然而看着怀里神志不清的欧米伽，他忍了又忍，终归是没有咬下去。

结合毕竟是一件大事，就算布鲁斯今天和他做了，也不代表着对方愿意与他结成伴侣。其实仔细想想，抛开情欲他们还有很多事情要处理，这些都得等布鲁斯醒了才行。

想到这里，克拉克不免又有些愧疚。布鲁斯的身上遍布淤青与抓痕，特别是胸前与腿间，他好像折腾得太过火了。

但那又怎么样呢？他们都得到了自己想要的东西。阿尔法抱着自己的欧米伽，万分满足地想到，这对他们两个来说，注定会是一个充满标志性的，难以忘怀的夜晚。


End file.
